


the true story of what happened after the case of Patrick and Lydia Spring

by Emmapenguin_1815



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmapenguin_1815/pseuds/Emmapenguin_1815
Summary: In the time that Todd and Dirk had gotten to know each other, they had learned a lot about themselves, each other, and the crazy world they live in.romantic entanglements galore, not much lunch eating, and adorable arguments ensue.





	the true story of what happened after the case of Patrick and Lydia Spring

As Dirk Gently was leaving the hospital, he walked right into Todd Brotzman, who he had only known for about a week. They had somehow managed to solve the case of the kidnapping/ disappearance of Lydia Spring. Todd looked up at Dirk with his large blue eyes and all of the love he could show. 

"What are you doing here? i thought you never wanted to see me again." Dirk asked. "I realized you might need my help with other cases in the future, so i came back. I can't stay mad at you anyway." Todd said, as wholeheartedly as he possibly could. "Thanks for being my friend through all of this" "Here's a 'mexican funeral' shirt and your yellow jacket. you left it at my apartment." "Thank you. I thought there weren't any of these shirts left?" "After this, there won't be any, so please don't get shot while you're wearing it. 

As the two men rushed to meet Farah at the diner, it became clear that something had changed between them and that they could almost cut the tension with a knife. Todd was the only one to point it out. Did Dirk not notice or was he just trying to fool himself? As they walked down the street to meet Farah for lunch, Dirk did something completely unexpected. He grabbed Todd's hand and held it until they walked into the diner. Farah apparently saw that and asked "so, what's the deal between you two?" and that caused both Todd and Dirk to blush, but neither of them noticed the other turning crimson. Just as Todd started to speak, he was interrupted by the holistic detective that had recently become (simultaneously) his crush and boss. Dirk was trying to explain what was going on. He looked at Todd and smiled, "I know we've only known each other a week, but ever since the first day we met, i haven't been able to stop thinking about you and i've been attempting to find someone else that makes me feel this way, but you're the only one. I'm so sorry if you don't feel that way about me." "Whenever i do anything that makes me think of you, i hear your suave northern accent in my head and it gives me butterflies in my stomach" Dirk looked down at the man he had just professed his love for. "Todd, may i kiss you?" The American nodded without any hesitation and Dirk kissed his lips softly. Todd felt electricity running through his body as soon as their lips touched. They reluctantly stopped when Farah coughed loudly. 

She said, "Todd, i think you should know that i am romantically interested in your sister Amanda." "Yeah?" "I thought you would be more surprised by this announcement." "I'm unsurprised because i've heard you 2 talking and it didn't just sound friendly to me. You and Amanda have conversations like Dirk and i do. I'm unsure which pair of us that says more about." "I thought i would ask for your permission to ask her out on a date" "You know that she hasn't gone outside in a long while because of her pararibulitis and that it really could flare up at any moment." "We can just hang out in her house and have dinner and talk or something. As long as i can spend some time alone with her and no one that could distract us from each other." 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. if i did, i wouldn't have to write this because these characters would already be together.  
> The reason there's more of Todd and Dirk is because i had that written before i started writing the story on here, so in case you were wondering, that's why.


End file.
